totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziś zostanę piratem, dziś będę miał skarb
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 8 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Ostatnio w Punktach Totalnej Porażki . Mieliśmy odcinek świąteczny po którym każdy mógł pojechać sobie na święta do domu . Ale ja jestem łaskawy :) . Nasi uczestnicy musieli zjechać z górki na sankach , co chyba zapisze się jako najprostrzych wyzwanie w historii TP , ale nie dla Antka który niestety dzięki pomocy naszej Scarlett był na końcu , a zwycięzcą został wkońcu Lightning :) . Były święta, święta , a teraz jest po świętach . Uczestnicy niedługo wracają . Oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Poraźki! (Intro) (Chris po każdego z uczestników wysłał statki , żeby przypłynęli spowrotem na wyspę) Statek (Bridgette i Brody) Brody: Kurde . Ale super było spotkać się ze znajomymi i rodzicami . A co tam u Geoffa? Bridgette: W sumie nieźle . Spędziliśmy że sobą trochę czasu , ale chciał się też z tobą zobaczyć Brody: Super ziomek Bridgette(p.z.): Zdecydowanie super ziomek . W wigilię może i było świetnie , ale potem Geoff zaczął wypytywać o Brody'ego, mówił że szkoda że aż tak dobrze się nie dogadywaliśmy . Trochę już tego było za dużo jak dla mnie Brody(p.z.): To ekstra że w odcinku świątecznym dogadaliśmy się z Bridgette . Może uda się nawet reaktywować nasz super sojusz :D . Byłoby ekstra :) Bridgette: Pozwolisz że trochę odpocznę zanim znowu Chris da nam jakieś wyzwanie? Brody: Jasna sprawa Bridge Bridgette: Świetnie (Bridgette postanowiła położyć się spać , a Brody trochę pograć . Nagle w ich statek coś walnęło ) Bridgette: Dopłyneliśmy? Brody: Nie wiem . Wyjrzę (Brody wyjrzał , ale po chwili było słychać tylko krzyk) Brody: AAAAA!!! Bridgette: Brody :O Bridgette(p.z.): I co mogło mu się stać ? Ktoś nas rabuje czy co? Jak to kolejny pomysł Chrisa , albo prank Brody'ego to zabije (Bridgette wyjrzała i zobaczyła jakiegoś pirata) Bridgette: :O (Pirat ją zauważył i porwał) Bridgette: AAAA!!!!! Statek (Lightning): (Lightning grał sobie na statku w kosza) Lightning: I przypunktowanie :D . Shi-bam! Lightning(p.z.): Lightning trochę trenował kiedy był w domu . Teraz oni nie mają shi-szans! Lightning: A teraz shi-z wyskoku (Lightning skoczył żeby rzucić do kosza , spowolnione tempo , Lightning już jest blisko wrzutu , aż tu nagle jego statek w coś trafił i Lightning trafił głową w kosz) Lightning: Shi-au! sha-Lightning . Shi-co się dzieje . Lightning dostał bum w... (Ktoś walnął go w głowę tak mocno że stracił przytomność) Lightning: Shi-auuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Statek (Antek): (Antek wziął sobie trochę jedzenia z domu i teraz zajadał) Antek: Kurcze . Teraz to dam czadu Antek(p.z.): Trochę trenowałem , ale głównie to jadłem jedzonko na święta . Mam nadzieję że przez te dwa dni Bridgette i Brody się dogadali i znowu będziemy mieć sojusz :D (Antek kończył jeść ostatnią potrawę , ale coś walnęło w jego statek i miska wylądowała mu na twarzy) Antek: Kurde . Co jest? (Zdjął miskę z twarzy i zobaczył stających przed nim piratów) Antek: Hehehe . Witam panów . Co tam? Nie wiedziałem że tu grasujecie (Walnęło go , on stracił przytomność i go zabrali) Statek (Scarlett): (Scarlett notowała coś w swoim notesie i czekała aż dopłyną) Scarlett(p.z.): Może i inni nie wykorzystali produktywnie swojego czasu , ale ja wręcz przeciwnie . Dokładnie szlifowałam mój dalszy plan działania . Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze to finał mam gwarantowane . I nie ważme z którym frajerem dane będzie mi się w nim zmierzyć . Wygrana będzie tylko moja! Hahaha! (Scarlett pisała w notatniku , ale statek e coś walnął i pobazgrała sobie notatnik) Scarlett: Jak dopłynęliśmy to można było spokojniej dobić do brzegu (Okazało się że nie dopłynęli , tylko walnęła s nich wielką piracka łajba) Scarlett: Że niby piraci tu grasują? No błagam . Co z was za przebierańcy?! (No i piraci ją porwali) Pewna ciemna kajuta w pirackiej łajbie: (Piątka uczestników siedziała związana) Antek: Ludzie . Co tu się dzieje? Brody: Ciekawe czy Chris nas wyciągnie Scarlett: Chyba byśmy wiedzieli że piraci się tu zapuszczają . Pewnie to sprawka Chrisa Lightning: Lightning się uratuje , a jak już załatwi tych shi-piratów to tu wróci (Lightning próbuje wydostać się z więzów , ale nagle przez okno wpada Chris i rozplątuje uczestników) Brody: WOW! Ty jesteś piratem ziomek? Bridgette: Oszalałaś Chris? Przez tych twoich niby piratów prawie zawału nie dostałam Chris: Tia . Miło że ktoś okazuje wdzięczność za to jak się przygotowywałem na wasz powrót . Wiecie ile razy trzeba ćwiczyć takie efektowne wejście przez okno Lightning: Shi-Lightning by długo nie musiał Chris: Dobra cicho xd . Jak już się pewnie domyśliliście dziś wyzwanie pirackie Uczestnicy: Tia . Chris: Ponieważ trochę sobie odpoczeliście dziś trochę dłużej się pomęczycie . Otóż na tym statku znajduje się pięć map z lokalizacjami pewnych skarbów . Obojętnie kto jaką weźmie , bo skarby są takie same , ale pierw musicie przeszukać tę wielką łajbę. Na szczęście nasi piraci nie będą wam już przeszkadzać . Kto znajdzie dla siebie mapę może iść i poszukać skarbu ukrytego w punkcie który ma zaznaczony na mapie . I tak jak to w punktach totalnej porażki , ten kto znajdzie skarb pierwszy dostanie pięć punktów , a ten kto będzie na końcu smutny jeden punkcik :( . A skarby możecie zatrzymać wszyscy :) . To taki bonus . No to czas START! (Wszyscy wyszli z kajuty) Na Statku: Brody: Co wy na to żeby reaktywować BBA? Antek: Super pomysł ziomek :D Bridgette: W tym wyzwaniu sobie nie pomożemy Brody: Ale map możemy poszukać razem (Bridgette już poszła) Antek: Dogadaliście się już? Brody: Nom . Bridge po prostu nie chce przegrać . Chodź pomogę ci ziomek Antek: Dzięki ziomek :) Bridgette(p.z.): Brody nie jest taki zły , ale tyle się o nim nasłuchałam że przydałaby się przerwa (Poszli) Scarlett: A co z naszą współpracą Lightning? Lightning: Shi-spoko ! Lightning ostatnio ostro trenował ! Wygraną mamy w shi-kieszeni Scarlett: Ok :) Scarlett(p.z.): Lightning się czegoś nauczyć dopiero jak w dwunastym odcinku powiedzą mu że przegrał . Ale ja nic na to nie poradzę . No bo ja będę w finale :) Lightning(p.z.): Od teraz Lightning ciągle będzie shi-zwycięzcą . Nie ma bata by ktoś powstrzymał Lightninga. Dajcie mi już ten Shi-milionik :D (Bridgette) Bridgette: Ok . To gdzie może być ta mapa :/ Bridgette(p.z.): Znając Chrisa to pewnie dość sprytnie ukrył te mapy . Przeszukam najpierw kajuty bo tam pewnie coś znajdę (Bridgette zajrzała , ale było tam ciemno) Bridgette: Przydała by się jakaś latarka (Przewróciła się o coś i okazało się że to latarka) Bridgette: Auć! Jest :) (Włączyła latarkę i zaczęła szukać) (Brody i Antek) Brody: Okej ziomek , ty przeszukaj tamtą stronę , a ja przeszukam tą Antek: Się robi (Obaj zaczęli szukać) Antek: Szybko pójdzie . Szkoda że Bridgette z nami nie ma . Między wami napewno wszystko ok? Brody: Zdecydowanie ziomek :) . Przecież nie godzilibyśmy się na darmo nie? Antek: Nom . O! Mam :D (Antek znalazł mapę) Antek: Z tego co widzę to prowadzi na jakąś górę . To kto ją bierze? Brody: Weż ją ziomek . Ty ją znalazłeś , a przecież ostatnio miałeś przez Scarlett najmniej punktów . Dziś musisz dać czadu! Antek: Pewnie! Ju-hu! (Poszedł) Brody: Ok . No to sam zostałem się z tymi mapami (Szukał dalej) (Scarlett i Lightning) Lightning: Nigdzie ich Shi-nie ma Scarlett: Bo musisz dokładnie poszukać , a nie rozwalać wszystko jak leci Lightning: Shi-spoko (Przeszukał beczułkę i znalazł w niej mapę) Lightning: Shi-mam :D . Dzięki sojuszniczko Scarlett: W sumie to dzięki mnie ją znalazłeś i wiem że sobie już poradzisz, więc... (Wzięła mu mapę) Scarlett: Powodzenia :) (Pobiegła) Lightning: Shi-dzięki :D Lightning(p.z.): W sumie mogłem jej oddać te mapę , bo ona nie jest tak bystra jak shi-Lightning! Znajdę kolejną w dwie shi-sekundy :) Antek: (Antek stanął przed wysoką lodową górą , na której według mapy był jego skarb) Antek: Kurcze . Według tej mapy to tu będzie skarb . Ale to trochę wysoko :/ (Spojrzał w górę) Antek: No dobra , to nie może być takie trudne . Nie zawiodę was drużyno (Zaczął się wspinać , ale po chwili ślizgnął się i spadł) Antek: Auć . No dobra , no to pierwsze koty za płoty Scarlett: (Scarlett stanęła przed wielkimi bagnami na których był jej skarb) Scarlett: Ech....może trzeba było to zostawić jednak temu półgłówkowi :/ (Weszła na bagno) Scarlett: Ale tu śmierdzi :/. Może coś jeszcze (Nagle zobaczyła krokodyla) Scarlett: No nie :/ Statek: (Bridgette) (Bridgette przeszukała kolejną kajutę , a tam nadal nic ) Bridgette: Jak to możliwe , że przeszukałam kolejną kajutę , a tu nadal nic :( . Strasznie to denerwujące :/ (Nagle do Bridgette podbiegł Brody) Brody: Jak tam Bridge? Znalazłaś coś? Bridgette: Ech...jakbym coś znalazła to chyba by mnie tu nie było Brody: No fakt . Ale Antkowi już się udało . Miał chłopak farta Bridgette: Ciekawe jak u Scarlett i Lightninga? (Brody i Bridgette zauważają biegnącego Lightninga , który szuka mapy) Lightning: Shi-gdzie jesteś głupia mapo? Bridgette: Czyżby Scarlett znowu zabrała Lightning'owi mapę? Brody: Dość możliwe Bridgette: Skoro tak , to musimy prędko coś znaleźć , bo jeszcze wygra Brody: Spoko Bridge , Antek zdobył mapę wieki temu , więc napewno ogarnął i ma już ten skarb Antek: (Antek był około w połowie góry i trzymał się żeby nie spaść) Antek: No dobra Antek . Co z tego że spadłeś jakieś 30 razy . Nie ma co się zrażać . Jak będę się trzymał to... (Antek znowu się trzymał , na szczęście nie spadł , ale stłukł sobie tyłek) Antek: Auuuuaaaaa!!!!!! Antek(p.z.): Kurcze . Lubię sobie chodzić po górach i jeszcze na żadnej tak się nie ślimaczyłem jak na tej :/ Scarlett: (Scarlett postanowiła iść wolno i cicho , ale do celu żeby nie obudzić krokodyli) Scarlett(po cichu): To jest chore Scarlett(p.z.): Aż się zastanawiam , co takiego wartościowego mógł dać nam Chris na prezent. Ale wolę nie wiedzieć i się nie wściekać , dopóki jestem w biegnie pełnym krokodyli '''scarlett Statek: (Brody'ego udało się znaleźć mapę) '''Brody: Super . Mam mapę :) . Bosko ogarnąłem Bridgette: No dobra , no to idź zanim ktoś cię przegoni Brody: No dobra . Powodzenia (Pobiegł) Bridgette: Dzięki Bridgette(p.z.): Nie wierzę że mapy nie znaleźliśmy tylko ja i Lightning . Coś słabo się rozkręcam , po tym wolnym Lightning(p.z.): Shi-gdzie się schowały te durne mapy? (Lightning znowu zaczął rozwalać beczki , aż w końcu znalazł mapę) Lightning: Shi-bam! (Pobiegł) Bridgette: Nom . Czyli zostałam się sama Brody: (Brody miał zaznaczoną na mapię pewną jaskinię) Brody: Jaskinia? Ogarnę to w parę sekund (Wszedł ale nagle wyszedł i nietoperze go goniły) Brody: AAAAA!!!!! Może nie ogarnę tego tak szybko Scarlett: (Scarlett cały czas zachowywała się cicho , ale nagle przebiegł krzyczący Brody i krokodyle się obudziły i wszystkie płynęły w stronę Scarlett) Scarlett: No pięknie . Czemu ja nie zostawiłam tej mapy Lightning'owi? :( Lightning: (Skarb Lightninga był koło plującego ogniem kwiatu) Lightning: Shi-proszę . Wiadomo że Lightning to wygra . Przecież Lightning... (Nie dokończył , bo jak przechodził to roślina pluneła mu ogniem w tyłek) Lightning: Shi-auuuuuuuuuu!!!! Statek: (Bridgette nic nie udało się znaleźć) Bridgette: Ech...no trudno . Chyba dziś sobie odpuszczę :/ . I tak mam całkiem sporo punktów (Szła sobie powoli aż nagle przewróciła się o kawałek urwanej podłogi i zobaczyła tam mapę) Bridgette: Super :) . Wracam do gry :) . To gdzie ten skarb? Na statku ? :D . Ale pilnuje go kieł :/ Brody: (Brody przegonił nietoperze i wszedł do jaskini) Brody: Ale ciemnica (Znalazł jakiś patyk i odpalił z zapałek) Brody: Prościzna :D (Brody nie zauważył że stał za nim wielki misiek) Brody: Ok . To gdzie ten skarb (Niedźwiedź ryknął) Brody: O kurde! (Brody wybiegł , a za nim niedźwiedź) Antek: (Antek był już prawie na górze , lekko poobijany) Antek: Wkońcu jestem :D . Oby nie było niespodzianek (Nagle zobaczył małą foczkę na skrzyni ze skarbem) Antek: Część mały :) . Pozwolisz mi wziąć sobie to co jest w środku? (Mała foczka rzuciła się na Antka z zębami przez co on spadł) Antek: Noooooo nieeeeeee!!!! Scarlett: (Scarlett siedziała na drzewie i krokodyle czaiły się na nią na dole) Scarlett: To jest chore . Maluszki , jak mnie zostawicie to dam wam na pożarcie czwórkę pyszniutkich uczestników . Są bardzo pożywni . To co? Idziemy na układ? (Krokodyl prawie ją dorwał) Scarlett: K***a no nie! Scarlett(p.z.): Zabije cię za tą mapę Lightning! Lightning: (Roślina pluła ogniem w stronę Lightning'a , a on unikał) Lightning: No weź . Zostaw Lightninga! (Roślina płynęła , a Lightning ledwo zrobił unik) Lightning: Shi-au! Bridgette: (Bridgette zobaczyła kła który leżał sobie na skarbie) Bridgette: Ech... Bridgette(p.z.): Nie wiem jak ja mam podejść do tego wielkiego bydlęcia (Bridgette wkradała się powoli w stronę skrzyni , kiedy miała ją otworzyć kieł złapał ją za rękę) Bridgette: No to pięknie :O (Kieł zaczął warczeć) Bridgette: Może przynieść ci jedzonko? (Kieł nadal warczał) Bridgette: No nie wiem . Może jakoś sprowadzę Scotta? Xd (Kieł nie przestawał) Bridgette: Znam Brody'ego! (Kieł ją puścił, a ona pokazała mu parę fotek z Brody'm) Bridgette(p.z.): Nalegał kiedy płynęliśmy . W sumie nie sądziłam że mi się przydadzą (Bridgette otworzyła skrzynię i był w niej....kubek z podobizną Chrisa) Bridgette: Poważnie? Chris(p.m.): Bridgette jako pierwsza zdobyła skarb i to ona zdobyła 5 punktów!! Bridgette(p.z.): Coś tak czułam, że Chris coś takiego uważa za skarb . Ale w sumie fajnie że mimo iż byłam ostatnia to jako pierwsza znalazłam skarb :) Brody: (Brody uciekł niedźwiedziowi przez co był strasznie zmachany) Brody: Kurde! Ale się zmęczyłem . Ciekawe co jest tam głębiej w jaskini (Poszedł i było tam parę wielkich pająków) Brody: Kurde! Ziomek :( (Poszedł dalej i znalazł skrzynkę , którą otworzył i znalazł kubek z podobizną Chrisa) Brody: Super kubek :D Chris(p.m.): Brody'emu udało się ugrać dziś 4 punkty! Została jeszcze trójka , która nie znalazła skarbu Lightning: (Po omijaniu rośliny i jemu udało się dojść do skarbu) Lightning: Lightning jest sha-debeściakiem :D Chris(p.m.): I 3 punkty dziś dla Lightninga . No to teraz starcie Scarlett vs Antek! Scarlett: (Scarlett nie za wiele się ruszyła , ale wkońcu postanowiła coś zrobić) Scarlett: No dobra . Dziś 1 punkt nie wchodzi w grę (Wzięła patyk i zaczęła walić nim w krokodyle) Scarlett: Nie pozwolę , by pare nędznych krokodyli odebrało mi szansę na milion! (Krokodyle pouciekały) Scarlett: To gdzie ten skarb? Chris(p.m.): To było niezłe Scarlett , ale nie musisz się już fatygować , bo Antek zdobył skarb , co znaczy że on ma 2 punkty , a ty 1 Scarlett: K***a!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miejsce zbiórki: Chris: No i podobają wam się skarby? Scarlett: Spadaj! Brody: Ogólnie to fajny kubek :) Bridgette: Mimo Wszystko to w sumie tak . Poza tym że dałeś swoją podobiznę Chris: Kiedy będziecie pić coś w tym kubku to pomyśli cię o mnie :) Wszyscy: -,- Scarlett(p.z.): Muszę coś wymyślić! Dziś niech się cieszą , ale potem będę iść jak burza! Wejdę do tego finału choćbym nawet miała ich pozabijać! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Scarlett się wkurzyła :) . No to nieźle . Ciągle jest ich piątka . Bridgette właściwie jest już poza konkurencją . Co się wydarzy podczas tych 4 odcinków przed finałem? Oglądaj cię Punkty Totalnej Porażki!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki